Keri: p53: Gene sequence
The p53 tumor suppressor protein is encoded by the TP53 ''gene. The complete ''TP53 gene sequence is 20,303 base pairs long and can be found here: GenBank format, FASTA format. The coding sequence begins at position 893 and ends at position 19,876. 1 ttcccatcaa gccctagggc tcctcgtggc tgctgggagt tgtagtctga acgcttctat 61 cttggcgaga agcgcctacg ctccccctac cgagtcccgc ggtaattctt aaagcacctg 121 caccgccccc ccgccgcctg cagagggcgc agcaggtctt gcacctcttc tgcatctcat 181 tctccaggct tcagacctgt ctccctcatt caaaaaatat ttattatcga gctcttactt 241 gctacccagc actgatatag gcactcagga atacaacaat gaataagata gtagaaaaat 301 tctatatcct cataaggctt acgtttccat gtactgaaag caatgaacaa ataaatctta 361 tcagagtgat aagggttgtg aaggagatta aataagatgg tgtgatataa agtatctggg 421 agaaaacgtt agggtgtgat attacggaaa gccttcctaa aaaatgacat tttaactgat 481 gagaagaaag gatccagctg agagcaaacg caaaagcttt cttccttcca cccttcatat 541 ttgacacaat gcaggattcc tccaaaatga tttccaccaa ttctgccctc acagctctgg 601 cttgcagaat tttccacccc aaaatgttag tatctacggc accaggtcgg cgagaatcct 661 gactctgcac cctcctcccc aactccattt cctttgcttc ctccggcagg cggattactt 721 gcccttactt gtcatggcga ctgtccagct ttgtgccagg agcctcgcag gggttgatgg 781 gattggggtt ttcccctccc atgtgctcaa gactggcgct aaaagttttg agcttctcaa 841 aagtctagag ccaccgtcca gggagcaggt agctgctggg ctccggggac actttgcgtt 901 cgggctggga gcgtgctttc cacgacggtg acacgcttcc ctggattggg taagctcctg 961 actgaacttg atgagtcctc tctgagtcac gggctctcgg ctccgtgtat tttcagctcg 1021 ggaaaatcgc tggggctggg ggtggggcag tggggactta gcgagtttgg gggtgagtgg 1081 gatggaagct tggctagagg gatcatcata ggagttgcat tgttgggaga cctgggtgta 1141 gatgatgggg atgttaggac catccgaact caaagttgaa cgcctaggca gaggagtgga 1201 gctttgggga accttgagcc ggcctaaagc gtacttcttt gcacatccac ccggtgctgg 1261 gcgtagggaa tccctgaaat aaaagatgca caaagcattg aggtctgaga cttttggatc 1321 tcgaaacatt gagaactcat agctgtatat tttagagccc atggcatcct agtgaaaact 1381 ggggctccat tccgaaatga tcatttgggg gtgatccggg gagcccaagc tgctaaggtc 1441 ccacaacttc cggacctttg tccttcctgg agcgatcttt ccaggcagcc cccggctccg 1501 ctagatggag aaaatccaat tgaaggctgt cagtcgtgga agtgagaagt gctaaaccag 1561 gggtttgccc gccaggccga ggaggaccgt cgcaatctga gaggcccggc agccctgtta 1621 ttgtttggct ccacatttac atttctgcct cttgcagcag catttccggt ttctttttgc 1681 cggagcagct cactattcac ccgatgagag gggaggagag agagagaaaa tgtcctttag 1741 gccggttcct cttacttggc agagggaggc tgctattctc cgcctgcatt tctttttctg 1801 gattacttag ttatggcctt tgcaaaggca ggggtatttg ttttgatgca aacctcaatc 1861 cctccccttc tttgaatggt gtgccccacc ccccgggtcg cctgcaacct aggcggacgc 1921 taccatggcg tagacaggga gggaaagaag tgtgcagaag gcaagcccgg aggcactttc 1981 aagaatgagc atatctcatc ttcccggaga aaaaaaaaaa agaatggtac gtctgagaat 2041 gaaattttga aagagtgcaa tgatgggtcg tttgataatt tgtcgggaaa aacaatctac 2101 ctgttatcta gctttgggct aggccattcc agttccagac gcaggctgaa cgtcgtgaag 2161 cggaaggggc gggcccgcag gcgtccgtgt ggtcctccgt gcagccctcg gcccgagccg 2221 gttcttcctg gtaggaggcg gaactcgaat tcatttctcc cgctgcccca tctcttagct 2281 cgcggttgtt tcattccgca gtttcttccc atgcacctgc cgcgtaccgg ccactttgtg 2341 ccgtacttac gtcatctttt tcctaaatcg aggtggcatt tacacacagc gccagtgcac 2401 acagcaagtg cacaggaaga tgagttttgg cccctaaccg ctccgtgatg cctaccaagt 2461 cacagaccct tttcatcgtc ccagaaacgt ttcatcacgt ctcttcccag tcgattcccg 2521 accccacctt tattttgatc tccataacca ttttgcctgt tggagaactt catatagaat 2581 ggaatcagga tgggcgctgt ggctcacgcc tgcactttgg ctcacgcctg cactttggga 2641 ggccgaggcg ggcggattac ttgaggatag gagttccaga ccagcgtggc caacgtggtg 2701 aatccccgtc tctactaaaa aatacaaaaa ttagctgggc gtggtgggtg cctgtaatcc 2761 cagctattcg ggagggtgag gcaggagaat cgcttgaacc cgggaggcag aggttgcagt 2821 gagccaagat cgtgccacta cactccagcc tgggcgacaa gaacgaaact ccgtctcaaa 2881 aaaaaggggg gaatcataca ttatgtgctc atttttgtcg ggcttctgtc cttcaatgta 2941 ctgtctgaca ttcgttcatg ttgtatatat cagtattttg ctccttttca tttagtatag 3001 tccatcgatt gtatatccgt ccttttgatg gccttttgag ttgtttccca tttgcggtta 3061 tgaaataaag ctgctataaa cattcttgta caattctttt tgtgatcata tgttttcgtg 3121 tttcttggag aaatacttag gaggggaatt gtggaggaag taaaaagtag ctgtattttg 3181 aactttttca gaagctctga gttttccaga gcggttgtac cattttacac tccaactagc 3241 aaggtatggg agttattatg gttgtgccac agccttccgg acattaggta tgtcagtctt 3301 tctaatgtgg tatatccttg tggttgtaat ttacagttct ctattgacta aggatgttca 3361 gcattttttc atgtgcctat tggccattcg tattttgttt gtaaagtagc tcttcgagtc 3421 ttttacctgt tattttggtt tttttgtttg tttttattgt tcagttgtgg gactgcttta 3481 tactttctgg atacaagtcc ttatcagatc catgagtcgt gaatgttttc ttctgatctg 3541 ttgcgggcct atttgtttgc tttacagagt ttacagaatc ttaagaggag tggattaatc 3601 ttttttatgt tcagtatttg ccttgtcctg tttaggacat cttttttttt ttttttaacc 3661 ccagggtcat gaagatataa tcttacattt tcttttagga cctttatggt ggtaagtttt 3721 acagtaaggt ccttaagcca ttaattaatt cttaaaatta attgtttatg gtgtgaggtg 3781 taggagtcag tctctggtat ctttcctgta tggaaatcca gttattctgt ctccacttgt 3841 tgaaataggc ttcctttctc tactgaatgc ttttaatttt aattatttta cagttggagt 3901 atagggctac cattttagtg ctattttctt tttttctttg ttaatttttg agacagggac 3961 tcacactgtt gcccaggcta gagtacaatg gcacaatcaa ggcttactgc agcctcgaac 4021 ccctgggctc aagcagtcct ctagcagcct cacgagtagc tgggattact ccaccacacc 4081 cagctaacta ttttattttt ttgtattgac aggatctcac tatgttgccc aggctggtct 4141 caaactgctg gcctcaagct ttcatcccat ctcggcctcc caaagtgctg ggattacagg 4201 tgtgagccac catgcctgac ctcttagtgc tattttctat ttatctcctc tgttctctgc 4261 tctctttaaa cgttggagga agaaacagta cccatcttac acaaactctt cagaaaacag 4321 aggaacagac tgggcgcggt ggctcatacc tgtaatctca gcactttggt acgctgaggc 4381 aggggatcat ttgaggtcgg gagttcgaga ccagcctggc caacacggcg aaaccccatc 4441 tctactaaaa tacaaaagta gctaggcgtg caccatacct gtaatgccag ttactcagga 4501 ggctgaggca caagaatccc ttgaacctgg gaagcggagg ttgcagtgag ccgagattgc 4561 gccactgcac tccagcctgg gcaacagagt gagaccctgt ctcagaaaaa aaaagaaaga 4621 aagaaaaaat agaggaatat ttcccaactt gttttcgaag ccaggataat cctggtacca 4681 aaaccaaaca aggacattat aagaaaagaa aatatagacc aatattcctg ttagcataga 4741 catgcaacag ctaaccaatt ttagcaaacc aaacctggta atatagaaaa aaggataaat 4801 aggccagtcg cggtggctca cgcctgtaat cccagcactt tgggaggctg aggcaggcag 4861 atcacttgag gtcaggagtt tgagaccagc ctgaccaaca tggtgaaacc ccgtttctaa 4921 taaaaataca aaaatcaggc tgggcacggt ggctcacgcc tgtaatccca gcactttggg 4981 aggccgaggt gggcagatca cgaggtcagg agttcaagac cagcctgacc aatgtggtga 5041 aacgccatct ctactaaaaa tacgaaaatc agccggtgtg gtggcacctg cctgtaatcc 5101 cagctactca ggaggctgag gcagaattgc ttgaacccgg gaggcagagg ttgcagtgag 5161 ccaagatcgt gccactgcac tccagcctgg gcgacagagc aagacttcat ctcaaaaaaa 5221 aaaaaaatta gctgggcatg gtggtgggca cctgaaatcc cagctactcg ggagtctgag 5281 gcaggagaat cgcttgaacc caggaggcag aagttgcact gagctgggat cacaccattg 5341 cactccagcc tgggcaacag agtgagactc catctcaaaa aaagaaaaag aaaaaggata 5401 aatacattct aaccaaataa tgtttatctc atgattgtag ctgattcaac attcaaaaat 5461 tggcctggtg cagtagctca ggcctgtaat cccaacattt taggaggctg aggcaggaag 5521 atctcttgag cccaggattt caagaccagc ctgggcaaca tagtcagact ggtctttact 5581 ggggggaaaa aaatcagtct gtgtaattca ccacattaac aaagggaaac ataaaaaccc 5641 tatgatcatt tcaacagatg tagcaaaagc agttaatgat atcaacacat atgcatgatt 5701 acaaaccaac caacctccta gcaaactagg gaaaggaaac ttaactagtt tgataacagg 5761 gcgtccacag tcggagttcc actagcagca tacataatgg tagaaaactc agtgctgctg 5821 ggggcggtgg ctcacgcctg taatgccagc gctttgggag gcctaggcgg gcggatcacg 5881 aggtcaggag atcgagactg tcctgactag catgctgaaa ccccgtctct actaaaaata 5941 caaaaacaaa aaattagccg ggcatggtgg cgggcgccta tagtgccagc tactcgggag 6001 gctgaggcga gagaatggcg tgaacccggg aggcggagct tgcagagcct agatcgtgcc 6061 actgcactcc agcctgggtg acagagtgag acttcgtctc aaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaa 6121 aagaaaagaa aactcaacgc tttttcctct aagatcagga actagaaaag gatttgactc 6181 tcacaacgtt gataccatac tggaggtttt aaccaggcaa gaaaaagaaa taatgagggc 6241 cgggtgcggt ggctcaggcc tgtaatccca gcactttggg aagccgagac gggtggatca 6301 cgaggtcagg agatcgagcc atcctggcta acacggtgaa accctgtctc tactaaatat 6361 acaaaaaatt agccgggcgt ggtggcgggc gcctgtagtc ccagctactc gggaggctga 6421 ggcaggagaa tggcgtgaac tcagggggcg gagcttgcag tgagctgaga tcgagccact 6481 gcactccagc ctgggcgaca gagcaagact gtgtctcaaa aaaaaaaaaa gaaaaagaaa 6541 taatgattag tggcccgatg tctcacgcca gtaatcccag cactttggga ggccgaggtg 6601 ggcagatcac ctgaggtctg gagttggaga ccagcctgac aaagatggtg aaacctcgtc 6661 tctattaaaa tattaaaaaa atagccaggc gttggccggg tacagtggct catgcctgta 6721 accccagcac tttgggaggc cgaggtgggt ggatcacctg aggtcaggag ttcaacacca 6781 gcctggccaa catggtgaaa ccccatctct actaaaaata caaaattagc cgggcgtagt 6841 ggcgggcgcc tgtaatccca gctacttggg aggcttaggc aggagaatcg cttgaacctg 6901 ggaggcggag gttgtagtga gccgagattg caccattgca ctccagcctg ggtgacaaaa 6961 gcaaaaactc cgtctcaaaa aaaaaagaat tagccagggg tagtggtgaa cgcctgtagt 7021 cccagctact caggaggcag aggcaggaga atcacttgaa ccccggaggc agaggttgca 7081 gtgagccgag attgtcccat tgcactccag cctaggcgag aagagcaaaa ttccatgtca 7141 aaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaagga aagaaaaaaa ataacgatta gaaaggaaga aatcaaacac 7201 attcacagcc agtatgattc tatacatacc atggtcctaa tggggccagg cgtggtggct 7261 catgctgtaa tcctagcact tttaggaggc tgaggcaggt ggcttccctg ggaccagctg 7321 gccaacatgg tgaaacccca actctaataa aaatacaaaa aatcagccag gcgtggtgag 7381 ggcacctcta atcccagcta ctcaggaggc tgaggcagga gaattgcttg gacctgggag 7441 gcagaggttg cagtgagccg agatcgcgct attgcactcc agcctgggca acaagagtga 7501 aactccggca gggtgtggtc ttacgcctgt aatcccagca cttcgggagg ctgagccagg 7561 ccgatcacct gaggtcagga gtttgagacc aacctaacat ggtgaaaccc cgtctctact 7621 aaaaatacaa gaattagctg ggtgtagtgg tgggcgcctg taatcccagc tacttgggag 7681 gctgagacag aagaattgct tgaacccagg aggtggaggt tgcagtgagc tgagatcatg 7741 ccattgcaca ccacgccggg caacagagcg agattccgtc tcaaaaaaaa aaaaaagatg 7801 aaactctatc tcaaaaaaaa aaaaaagtcc taatggaaaa tccataaaaa gctaccaaaa 7861 ctaataaata aatatagcag ggttgcaggt tacagggcaa tatagttatc cctctatctg 7921 taggggcttg gttctgggac tcctcacaca ccaaacccac agatgtctaa gtcccatata 7981 taagacggaa tagtatttaa cctacacata tcctcccata tagtttaaat tatctagatt 8041 acttacatta cccccataca atgaaaatgc taatgtacat gcaagtatgt atgtaagtac 8101 ttgtactata ttgtttaggg aatcactgga cagataggcc ttcaagactg ataccagcag 8161 ccactgttaa gattctggtc aggcctgccc ctgtttgggg tctcagttga tctcattgcc 8221 ttcccaccca gccaagggca cctgcatttc tcttggctcc ctggccattt ggaaggccta 8281 gttcagcctg gcacatttgt atcctggccc actgatgctg gtacccctgg gaaggtcctg 8341 ctctgaaaaa cacggagatt ttagttgcta ctgaagattt gagagataaa gacagggaga 8401 cctgtctgta gacctgtgtc cctccaagtg ggattgagac tttgggcccc ccatttcagg 8461 acagcacctc ctggcctgtt gactgaatag atccctgaag gaggtgtagt tgcattttag 8521 gagtgggggt gggagcagta ccactgatcc gcactaacaa tcacacagtt ctctctagaa 8581 taataatata gaacaagtga aatagaacaa ttgcagaaag agctaacctt tgttgagctc 8641 ttactgtgtg cccagcactt tcctcaactc tacatttccc ataatacata gagtactagg 8701 taggcggggc ttgggggctc acgcctgtaa tcccagcact ttaggaggcc aaggggggtg 8761 gatcacctga ggtcgggagt tcaagaccag cctgactaac atggtgaaac cccgtctcta 8821 ctagaagtac aaaattagcc aggtgtggtg gcacatgctt gtagtcctag ctactcagca 8881 ggctgaggca ggagaatcat ttgaatccgg gaggaggttg cagtaagcgg agatagtgcc 8941 actgtactcc agcctgggca ataagagctg agactccgtc tcaaaataaa ataaaataaa 9001 ataaaataaa ataaaataaa ataaaaaaag aaaagagcct gccattaaag gagctgtttg 9061 gtaggggatg ttttgtcagt gcaaacaaca gaaaagtggg ctgggcacag tggttcatgc 9121 ctgtaatccc agcactttgg gaggccaagg cgggcggatc acctgaagtt gggagttcaa 9181 gaccagcctg accaatatgg agaaaccccg tctctactaa aaatacaaaa ttagccgggc 9241 gcagtggccg atgcctgtaa tcccagctac tcgggaggct gaggcaggag aatcgcttga 9301 acctgggagg cagaggttgc ggtgagccga gatcgcacca ttgcactcca gcctggacga 9361 gagcaaaact ctgtctcaaa aaaaaaaaaa aacagaaaag tgtaacaaac acttacagta 9421 ggcatgtttc ttagcaaatc tgatgacaaa tttggcataa agaaagagag catccctgaa 9481 aaaaaaaaaa agaaaaagaa agagagcatc ctgcctgggc aacatagtga aaccctgcct 9541 ctacaaaaaa actcaaaaat tggccgggtg cagtggctca cacctgtaat cccagcactt 9601 tgggagtcgg aggcgggagg atcacctgag gtcaggagtt cgaaaccagc ctggccaaca 9661 tggcaaaacc ccatctctac taaaaataca aaaaattaat caggcgcatt ggtgggcgcc 9721 tgtaatccca gctactcagg aagttgaggc aagaggatcg cttgatactg ggaggtggag 9781 gttacagtga gtcgagatca caccactgca ctctagcctg ggtgacaggg cgagactccg 9841 tctccaaaaa aaaaaagaaa aagaaaaaga ctaaaaaatt agccaggcag gcctctgtgg 9901 tcccagctac ttgggaggct gaggcaggag aatcactgag cccaggagtg gcaggctgta 9961 gtgagccatg attgcaccac tgtaccctag cttgggcttc aaagcaagac cctgcctcaa 10021 aagaaaaaag aaagaaagaa agaacatggc gggccaggca cagtggctca cacctgtaat 10081 cccagcgctt tgagaggccg aggcaggtgg atcacaaggt caggagttcc acaccagcct 10141 ggccaacatg gtgaaaccct gtctctacta aaaatacaaa aaatcagcag gcagggtggt 10201 aggggcctgt aatcccagct actcgggagg ctgaggcagg agaattgctt gaaaccagaa 10261 ggcagaggtt gcagtgagcc tagactgcac cactgcactc cagcctgggc gaaaagagcc 10321 aaactccatc tcaaaaaaca aacaaaaaaa caaaacaaaa aaaaacatgg cagcctttga 10381 aagcttgtct gggagaaggt gcgatgatgg ttgcataact tcgtgcaaga tgctggtcca 10441 cacaggggct gccccttgct ctttctcgct ctcttaacct ctcatataac aggcttgtgt 10501 gttatgcaca tttattgagc ccaagcaggt gcaaggcatt gtgatctaat actttggtca 10561 gcaagacaac aagatagatc actgccctgc ccttaggaag tgtatatgct attagaggaa 10621 acagataaaa taaacaagga aaagtatcag acaatgtaag tgctatgaga atgcaaatga 10681 ggtgatgtga attaaaatag gatgacttaa gtctgcacgg aaggccccta cccccatgtt 10741 cctggctagc caaggaacca ccagttgatt agcagagaag ggcagcccgt ctagctagag 10801 cttttgggga agagggagtg gttgttaaga gatgagatta aagaagccga gacgggccct 10861 tcgtgagggg gggttgtaat gcagggctga ggagtgtccg aagagaatgg gcaggtgagc 10921 ggtgagacag ttgttcttcc agaagctttg cagtgaaagg aatcaaagaa atggagccgt 10981 gtatcaggtg gggaagggtg ggggccaagg gggtgtcctt ccccatacag agattgcagg 11041 ctgagaatga ctatatcctt gttaacagga ggtgggagca gggcacggta gctcacacct 11101 gtaatcttgg cactttagga ggcggaggcg ggccgatcac ctgaagtaag gagttcgaga 11161 ccagcctggc caacatgcaa agccctgtct ctactaaaaa tacaaaaatt agctgggtgt 11221 ggtggtactc gcctgtaatc ccagctactc gggagactga ggcaggagaa tggcttgaac 11281 ccggaaggta gaggttgcag tgagctgaga tcatgccact gtgctccagc ctaggtgaca 11341 gagagagact ccatctcaaa aaaaaaaaaa aatacaggaa gggagttggg aatagggtgc 11401 acatttagga agtcttgggg atttagtggt gggaaggttg gaagtccctc tctgattgtc 11461 ttttcctcaa agaagtgcat ggctggtgtg gggtggggca ggagtgcttg ggttgtggtg 11521 aaacattgga agagagaatg tgaagcagcc attcttttcc tgctccacag gaagccgagc 11581 tgtctcagac actggcatgg tgttggggga gggggttcct tctctgcagg cccaggtgac 11641 ccagggttgg aagtgtctca tgctggatcc ccacttttcc tcttgcagca gccagactgc 11701 cttccgggtc actgccatgg aggagccgca gtcagatcct agcgtcgagc cccctctgag 11761 tcaggaaaca ttttcagacc tatggaaact gtgagtggat ccattggaag ggcaggccac 11821 caccccgacc ccaaccccag ccccctagca gagacctgtg ggaagcgaaa attcatggga 11881 ctgactttct gctcttgtct ttcagacttc ctgaaaacaa cgttctggta aggacaaggg 11941 ttgggctggg gacctggagg gctggggggc tggggggctg aggacctggt cctctgactg 12001 ctcttttcac ccatctacag tcccccttgc cgtcccaagc aatggatgat ttgatgctgt 12061 ccccggacga tattgaacaa tggttcactg aagacccagg tccagatgaa gctcccagaa 12121 tgccagaggc tgctccccgc gtggcccctg caccagcagc tcctacaccg gcggcccctg 12181 caccagcccc ctcctggccc ctgtcatctt ctgtcccttc ccagaaaacc taccagggca 12241 gctacggttt ccgtctgggc ttcttgcatt ctgggacagc caagtctgtg acttgcacgg 12301 tcagttgccc tgaggggctg gcttccatga gacttcaatg cctggccgta tccccctgca 12361 tttcttttgt ttggaacttt gggattcctc ttcaccctta ggcttcctgt cagtgttttt 12421 ttatagttta cccacttaat gtgtgatctc tgactcctgt cccaaagttg aatattcccc 12481 ccttgaattt gggcttttat ccatcccatc acaccctcag catctctcct ggggatgcag 12541 aacttttctt tttcttcatc cacgtgtatt ccttggcttt tgaaaataag ctcctgacca 12601 ggcttggtgg ctcacacctg caatcccagc actctcaaag aggccaaggc aggcagatca 12661 cctgagcccc aggagttcaa gaccagcctg ggtaacatga tgaaacctcg tctctacaaa 12721 aaaatacaaa aaattagcca ggcatggtgg tgcacaccta tagtcccagc cactcaggag 12781 gctgaggtgg gaagatcact tgaggccagg agatggaggc tgcagtgagc tgtgatcaca 12841 ccactgtgct ccagcctgag tgacagagca agaccctatc tcaaaaaaaa aaaaaaagaa 12901 aagctcctga ggtgtagacg ccaactctct ctagctcgct agtgggttgc aggaggtgct 12961 tacacatgtt tgtttctttg ctgccgtgtt ccagttgctt tatctgttca cttgtgccct 13021 gactttcaac tctgtctcct tcctcttcct acagtactcc cctgccctca acaagatgtt 13081 ttgccaactg gccaagacct gccctgtgca gctgtgggtt gattccacac ccccgcccgg 13141 cacccgcgtc cgcgccatgg ccatctacaa gcagtcacag cacatgacgg aggttgtgag 13201 gcgctgcccc caccatgagc gctgctcaga tagcgatggt gagcagctgg ggctggagag 13261 acgacagggc tggttgccca gggtccccag gcctctgatt cctcactgat tgctcttagg 13321 tctggcccct cctcagcatc ttatccgagt ggaaggaaat ttgcgtgtgg agtatttgga 13381 tgacagaaac acttttcgac atagtgtggt ggtgccctat gagccgcctg aggtctggtt 13441 tgcaactggg gtctctggga ggaggggtta agggtggttg tcagtggccc tccgggtgag 13501 cagtaggggg gctttctcct gctgcttatt tgacctccct ataaccccat gagatgtgca 13561 aagtaaatgg gtttaactat tgcacagttg aaaaaactga agcttacgag gctaagggcc 13621 tcccctgctt ggctgggcgc agtggctcat gcctgtaatc ccagcacttt gggaggccaa 13681 ggcaggcgga tcacgaggtt gggagatcga gaccatcctg gctaacggtg aaaccccgtc 13741 tctactgaaa aatacaaaaa aaaattagcc gggcgtggtg ctgggcacct gtagtcccag 13801 ctactcggga ggctgaggaa ggagaatggc gtgaacctgg gcggtggagc ttgcagtgag 13861 ctgagatcac gccactgcac tccagcctgg gcgacagagc gagattccat ctcaaaaaaa 13921 aaaaaaaaag gcctcccctg cttgccacag gtctccccaa ggcgcactgg cctcatcttg 13981 ggcctgtgtt atctcctagg ttggctctga ctgtaccacc atccactaca actacatgtg 14041 taacagttcc tgcatgggcg gcatgaaccg gaggcccatc ctcaccatca tcacactgga 14101 agactccagg tcaggagcca cttgccaccc tgcacactgg cctgctgtgc cccagcctct 14161 gcttgccgct gacccctggg cccacctctt accgatttct tccatactac tacccatcca 14221 cctctcatca catttccggc gggaatctcc ttactgctcc cactcagttt ccttttctct 14281 ggctttggga cctcttaacc tgtggcttct cctcccacct cctggagctg gagcttaggc 14341 tccagaaagg acaagggtgg ttgggagtag atggagcctg gttttttaaa tgggacaggt 14401 aggacctgat ttccttactg cctcttgctt ctcttttcct atcctgagta gtggtaatct 14461 actgggacgg aacagctttg aggtgcgtgt ttgtgcctgt cctgggagag accggcgcac 14521 agaggaagag aatctccgca agaaagggga gcctcaccac gagctgcccc cagggagcac 14581 taagcgaggt aagcaagcag gacaagaagc ggtggaggag accaagggtg cagttatgcc 14641 tcagattcac ttttatcacc tttccttgcc tctttcctag cactgcccaa caacaccagc 14701 tcctctcccc agccaaagaa gaaaccactg gatggagaat atttcaccct tcaggtacta 14761 agtcttggga cctcttatca agtggaaagt ttccagtcta acactcaaaa tgccgttttc 14821 ttcttgactg ttttacctgc aattggggca tttgccatca gggggcagtg atgcctcaaa 14881 gacaatggct cctggttgta gctaactaac ttcagaacac caacttatac cataatatat 14941 attttaaagg accagaccag ctttcaaaaa gaaaatagtt aaagagagca tgaaaatggt 15001 tctatgactt tgcctgatac agatgctact tgacttacga tggagttact tctgataact 15061 cgtcgtaagt tgaaatattg aaatattgta agttgaaaat ggatttaata cacctaatct 15121 aaggaacatc atagcttagc ctagcctgct tttttttttt tttttttttt ggagacagag 15181 tctcactctg ctacccaggc tggagtgcag tggcgggatc tcggctcact gcaacctccg 15241 ccttctgggt tcaagcgatt ctcctgcctc agcccactga gtagctggga ttacaggcac 15301 ctgccccgac gcccagctaa ttttttgtta tttatttcct ttttttttag tagagataga 15361 atttcaccat gttggccagg ctagtctcga actcctgacc ttgtgatctg cctgccttgg 15421 cctcccaaag tgctgggatt acaggcgtga gccaccgcac ctggcctgcc tagcctactt 15481 ttattttatt tttaatggag acagcatctt gctctgttgc ccaggctgga ttacagtgat 15541 gtgatcatag ctcattatac cctcctgggc tcaagcaatc cccctaactc tgcctcccca 15601 gtagctagga ccacaggcat acaccaccat acccagctaa tttttaaaat tttttgtaga 15661 tagatagagt ctcactatgt tgcccaggct ggtctctagc ctactttttt gagacaaggt 15721 cttgctctgt cacccaggct ggatagagtg cagtagtgca gtcacagctc actgcagcct 15781 ccacctccca ggctccatcc atcctcccag ctcagcctcc caagttgctt caactacagg 15841 cctgcaccac catgcctggc taatttttat ttatttattt ttattttatt ttattttatt 15901 ttttgagact cagtctcact ctgtcgcctt aggctggagt gcagtggcat gatctcggct 15961 cactgctaac ctctgcctcc tgggtttcaa gtgattctcc tgcctcagcc tcccgaatag 16021 ctaggactac aagcgcctgc taccacgccc ggctaatttg tgtattttta gtagagacag 16081 ggtttcacca tgttggccag gctggtctcg aacttctgac catgtgatcg ccgcctcggc 16141 ctcccaaagt gctgggatta caggtgtgag ccaccacgcc cggctaattt ttatttattt 16201 atttaaagac agagtctcac tctgtcactc aggctagagt gcagtggcac catctcagct 16261 cactgcagcc ttgacctccc tgggctccgg tgatttcacc ctcccaagta gctaggacta 16321 caggcacatg ccacgacacc cagctaattt tttattttct gtgaagtcaa ggtcttgcta 16381 cgttgcccat gctggtatca aacccctggg ctcaatcaat ccttccacct cagcctcccc 16441 aagtattggg gttacaggca tgagctacca cactcagccc tagcctactt gaaacgtgtt 16501 cagagcattt aagttaccct acagttgggc aaagtcatct aacacaaagc cctttttata 16561 gtaataaaat gttgtatatc tcatgtgatt tattagatat tgttactaaa agtgagaaac 16621 agcatggttg catgaaagga ggcacagtcg aagccaggca cagcctgggc gcagagcgag 16681 actcaaaaaa agaaaaggcc aggcgcactc tcacgcctgt aatcccagca tttcgggagg 16741 ctgaggcggg tggatcacct gaggtcagga gttcaagacc agcctagcca acatggtgaa 16801 accccgtctc tactaaaata caaaaattaa ccgggcgtga tggcaggtgc ctgtaatccc 16861 agctacttgg gaggctgagg caggagaatc gcttgaacca ggaggcggag gttgcaggga 16921 gccaagacgg cgccactgca ctccagcctg ggcgatagag tgagactccg tctcagaaaa 16981 aaaagaaaag aaacgaggca cagtcgcatg cacatgtagt cccagttact tgagaggcta 17041 aggcaggagg atctcttgag cccaagagtt tgagtccagc ctgaacaaca tagcaagaca 17101 tcatctctaa aatttaaaaa agggccgggc acagtggctc acacctgtaa tcccagcact 17161 ttgggaggtg gaggtgggta gatcacctga cgtcaggagt tggaaaccag cctggctaac 17221 atggtgaagc cccatctcta ctaaaaacac aaaaattagc cagtgtgaga cacgttgagt 17281 ccacgtactc ggaggctgag gcacaagaat cacttgaacc ccagaggcgg agattcgaat 17341 cagccaagat tgcaccattg cactcccgcc tgggcgacga gagtgagacc ccatctcaaa 17401 ataaataaat aaatattttt aaaagtcagc tgtataggta cttgaagtgc agtttctact 17461 aaatcgatgt tgcttttgat ccgtcataaa gtcaaacaat tgtaacttga accatctttt 17521 aactcaggta ctgtgtatat acttacttct ccccctcctc tgttgctgca gatccgtggg 17581 cgtgagcgct tcgagatgtt ccgagagctg aatgaggcct tggaactcaa ggatgcccag 17641 gctgggaagg agccaggggg gagcagggct cactccaggt gagtgacctc agccccttcc 17701 tggccctact cccctgcctt cctaggttgg aaagccatag gattccattc tcatcctgcc 17761 ttcatggtca aaggcagctg accccatctc attgggtccc agccctgcac agacattttt 17821 ttagtcttcc tccggttgaa tcctataacc acattcttgc ctccacgtag tatccacaga 17881 acatccaaac ccagggacga gtgtggatac ttctttgcca ttctccgcca actccccagc 17941 ccagagctgg agggtctcaa ggggcctaat aattgtgtaa tactgaatac agccagagtt 18001 tcaggtcata tactcagccc tgccatgcac cggcaggtcc taggtgaccc ccgtcaaact 18061 cagtttcctt atatataaaa tggggtaagg gggccgggcg cagtggctca cgaatcccac 18121 actctgggag gccaaggcga gtggatcacc tgaggtcggg agtttgagcc cagcctgacc 18181 aacatggaga aaccccatct ctactaaaaa tacaaaagta gccgggcgtg gtgatgcatg 18241 cctgtaatcc cagctaccta ctcgggaggc tgaggcagga gaatcgcttg aacccgggag 18301 gcagaggttg cggtgagctg agatctcacc attacactcc agcctgggca acaagagtga 18361 aactccgtct caaaaaagta taataaagta aaatggggta agggaagatt acgagactaa 18421 tacacactaa tactctgagg tgctcagtaa acatatttgc atggggtgtg gccaccatct 18481 tgatttgaat tcccgttgtc ccagccttag gcccttcaaa gcattggtca gggaaaaggg 18541 gcacagaccc tctcactcat gtgatgtcat ctctcctccc tgcttctgtc tcctacagcc 18601 acctgaagtc caaaaagggt cagtctacct cccgccataa aaaactcatg ttcaagacag 18661 aagggcctga ctcagactga cattctccac ttcttgttcc ccactgacag cctcccaccc 18721 ccatctctcc ctcccctgcc attttgggtt ttgggtcttt gaacccttgc ttgcaatagg 18781 tgtgcgtcag aagcacccag gacttccatt tgctttgtcc cggggctcca ctgaacaagt 18841 tggcctgcac tggtgttttg ttgtggggag gaggatgggg agtaggacat accagcttag 18901 attttaaggt ttttactgtg agggatgttt gggagatgta agaaatgttc ttgcagttaa 18961 gggttagttt acaatcagcc acattctagg taggtagggg cccacttcac cgtactaacc 19021 agggaagctg tccctcatgt tgaattttct ctaacttcaa ggcccatatc tgtgaaatgc 19081 tggcatttgc acctacctca cagagtgcat tgtgagggtt aatgaaataa tgtacatctg 19141 gccttgaaac caccttttat tacatggggt ctaaaacttg acccccttga gggtgcctgt 19201 tccctctccc tctccctgtt ggctggtggg ttggtagttt ctacagttgg gcagctggtt 19261 aggtagaggg agttgtcaag tcttgctggc ccagccaaac cctgtctgac aacctcttgg 19321 tcgaccttag tacctaaaag gaaatctcac cccatcccac accctggagg atttcatctc 19381 ttgtatatga tgatctggat ccaccaagac ttgttttatg ctcagggtca atttcttttt 19441 tctttttttt tttttttttt ctttttcttt gagactgggt ctcgctttgt tgcccaggct 19501 ggagtggagt ggcgtgatct tggcttactg cagcctttgc ctccccggct cgagcagtcc 19561 tgcctcagcc tccggagtag ctgggaccac aggttcatgc caccatggcc agccaacttt 19621 tgcatgtttt gtagagatgg ggtctcacag tgttgcccag gctggtctca aactcctggg 19681 ctcaggcgat ccacctgtct cagcctccca gagtgctggg attacaattg tgagccacca 19741 cgtggagctg gaagggtcaa catcttttac attctgcaag cacatctgca ttttcacccc 19801 acccttcccc tccttctccc tttttatatc ccatttttat atcgatctct tattttacaa 19861 taaaactttg ctgccacctg tgtgtctgag gggtgaacgc cagtgcaggc tactggggtc 19921 agcaggtgca ggggtgagtg aggaggtgct gggaagcagc cacctgagtc tgcaatgagt 19981 gtggactggg gggcccagtg cccgggttcc gggaggggaa caaaggctgg agactgggtc 20041 agtctgcggg ctgcatgaca acaagggagg gggtggctcc attcataact caggaaccaa 20101 ccgtccctcc tcccctccgc ccacggctgg cacaaggttc tctgcctccc ctgcttctag 20161 gattgggctg cttccccctc ggcagcctct caccaaggat tacgggattt aaatgtcgtg 20221 atttacgaag gctgagcctc cagggtggcc atcttcgtcc atcagaagtg gcaggatacc 20281 tgggttccaa gggaacaggg tgg Pages #Keri: p53: Introduction #Keri: p53: Biological function #Keri: p53: Biosynthesis #Keri: p53: Gene sequence #Keri: p53: Amino acid sequence and composition #Keri: p53: Secondary and tertiary structure #Keri: p53: Domains and structural motifs #Keri: p53: Interactions with macromolecules and small molecules #Keri: p53: Molecular biodiversity and evolution #Keri: p53: Literature overview #Keri: p53: Useful online resources